


Baby Blues

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, New Parents, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Anon request on tumblr: "May we have so domestic fluff with stuckyxreader being newborn parents? Maybe the boys come back from a mission to find the reader feeling like she's a bad parent because the baby keeps crying no matter what she does?"





	Baby Blues

There are a lot of hazards that come with being an Avenger, one of them being that missions can come up at the most unexpected of times. Like when Steve and Bucky had to leave a week ago right after putting their newborn baby girl, Isabelle, to bed.

Despite wanting nothing more than to go home and collapse in bed with their girls they had taken the time to quickly shower and change at the compound before making their way home. However, when they stepped through the door all thoughts of sleep fled their minds as they heard the distressed cries of their daughter.

They briefly shared a panicked look before racing up the stairs to the nursery. The door burst open to reveal y/n, their wife of three years, gently rocking and using a bundle of blankets with dark curls sticking out. "Shh, it's okay sweetheart, momma's here, please stop crying," the way her voice wavers giving away how close she is to tears herself.

Acting on instinct the boys quietly walk over and Steve lifts the crying baby into his arms while Bucky rests his flesh hand on her back. Almost immediately Isabelle's cries die down until it's only the occasional hiccough. Once she has settled down enough to fall asleep she is gently placed in her crib with her favorite bear and covered with her blanket.

Steve and Bucky turn back to y/n only to find that their wife was no longer in the room but they could hear faint sniffles meaning that she wasn't far away. Following the quiet sound as it grows louder the closer they get they find y/n in the living room and their hearts break at the sight before them. Their beautiful, strong, brave wife sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace with tears streaming down her cheeks uncontrollably. The boys sit down on each side of her.

"What's wrong, babydoll?" Bucky asks gently as he runs his fingers through her hair soothingly while Steve holds the hand closest to him in both of his.

"I'm a terrible mother, our daughter hates me," she whispers sadly, clenching her eyes shut tight at the new onslaught of tears threatening to make their appearance.

"Sweetheart, you're an amazing mom! Where would you get an idea like that?" Steve tries to console their wife while feeling helplessly confused.

"I've been trying to get her to settle down for the past hour, I tried everything from feeding her, burping her, changing her diaper, I even played that playlist we made for her, nothing worked. Then you two walk in and within 10 minutes she's sound asleep..." y/n lets out a quiet sob into her free hand.

"Oh doll, that doesn't make you a bad parent. Sometimes babies just want a specific person to hold them. It doesn't mean that she hates you, she loves you. We all love you, angel," Bucky reassures her before placing a tender kiss on her temple.

"Yeah, sweetheart. We all love you to the ends of the galaxy and back, you're the glue that keeps our family together, without you we'd be a mess," Steve adds, bringing y/n's hand up to kiss her knuckles.

"What would I do without you two?" y/n asks rhetorically with a fond smile. After talking quietly for a few more minutes they decide that it's time to get some sleep. On the way they picked up Isabelle and carried her to the crib in their room, filled with blankets fresh from the dryer. 

As they lay snuggled up together y/n reflected that they might have a long, sometimes bumpy road ahead, but one thing that she knew for certain was that she loved her family with all her heart and would do whatever it took to keep them safe and happy.


End file.
